Calvin is 150 cm tall, which is $75\%$ of Darryl's height. How many centimeters tall is Darryl?
Explanation: If $150\text{ cm}=\frac{3}{4}D$, then $D=\frac{4}{3}(150\text{ cm})=4(50\text{ cm})=\boxed{200}$ centimeters.